


I Hate You

by CharlieTheUnicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheUnicorn/pseuds/CharlieTheUnicorn
Summary: Alexander cheated on Eliza and Angelica a few things to say.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a thought I had and wanted to write down.

Alexander sat with his head in his hands as he tried to figure out how he could be this shitty of a person. 

"I hate you." Angelica said. She didn't yell, but her voice cut through the silence like a bomb exploding. 

"Why? Because it wasn't you? Because I cheated and it wasn't with you?"

Alex regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He couldn't take them back now, so he stood his ground as pain and anger covered Angelica's face.

"I liked you Alexander. Liked. That's it. I love my sister. She is the best person in this world. I put my feelings and wants aside for my sister." Angelica's voice was soft now. "I hate you because you hurt my sister. This is going to destroy her and you don't even care."

Alex stood and started pacing.

"I never meant for this to happen. I love Eliza." 

Angelica pushed Alexander and watched as his back hit the wall and his eyes widen in shock.

"You don't love her. You don't know what love is." She growled. "If you loved her you would have kept it in your pants. You would have been at home with her. But you went out and fucked someone else. You disgust me." 

Angelica turned to walk away, but Alex had to keep talking.

"I love her. I love Eliza. I made a mistake. It was just a mistake. She'll forgive me. I know she'll forgive me. I'll win her back and I'll make this right." He was looking at Angelica, but he was mostly speaking to himself.

"You could dedicate the rest of your life to her, wait on her hand and foot, and you would never deserve her." She laughed coldly. "You could live a million lives and never deserve Eliza."

Angelica left and this time Alexander let her. He could've said more, but what was the point? 

Angelica was right.


End file.
